The Saiyan Ate My Homework
by Takuma
Summary: Ever had thought your homework was worthless? Well, this is how Trunks feels when he's forced to do is school work. Please R and R


The Saiyan Ate My Homework  
  
By Takuma  
  
*^*  
  
Our young evil genius, saiyan prince arrived back to his home, Capsule Corps. He had been forced to go to school for the past month, and he was already bombarded with TONS and TONS of homework. Trunks dropped his backpack at the door of the house while attempting to take his shoes off at the same time. And after succeeding to take off the evil shoes, he ran to the den leaping into the air and onto his favorite couch. Man, this was the good life for our saiyan, being a lazy bum. He leaned back into the sofa placing an arm over his eyes hoping sleep would soon follow.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Trunks woke up with a shriek, and not to mention leaping out of the couch and clawing the ceiling, as his mother screamed in his poor, poor sensitive ear. Looking down to the ground from the ceiling, he glared at his mother before letting go of the high wall and landing once again in the soft furniture.  
  
He gave her a glare as she equally glared back at him with crossed arms. "What was that for?" he asked quietly placing his arm over his eyes once again. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. He had to catch up on some needed sleep that he had been missing out on in the day. Bulma began tapping her foot on the ground, and if possible, glared harder at him.  
  
"Trunks, I had just been informed that you had fallen ASLEEP in class not once... not twice... or thrice! But FIVE TIMES!" Trunks remained silent as he tried his best to ignore his mother; it wasn't working that well. "I want to know why you have been slacking off in school! The teachers are worried that you will not be learning anything from them!"  
  
Trunks lifted his arm from his eyes and just stared at his mother with the facial expression that said, 'So?' She gave him the evil eye and he shuddered slightly, just ever so slightly. "It's not my fault that I'm a friggin' genius!" He continued to look up at his mother who just continued to give him death glares. "I mean, all of the work they give me is easy! There's no point in me leaning something I was taught when I was about..." Trunks held up his hand to his face and started to count his fingers. "Let's see... one... two... three..." He looked up to his mother holding up six fingers, "I was this many!" he stated very babyish.  
  
Bulma snorted as she turned her head from her son. "Trunks, I just don't under stand you! You're just like your father!" A grunt could be heard down the hall as the shadow of a short saiyan could be seen passing by. The blue haired genius rolled her eyes and turned back to Trunks. "Look... I'm trying to get you to get a diploma; Now, I know you don't need to learn this stuff over again since you only learned it when you were very young, but the diploma will look good when you take over Capsule Corps."  
  
"But this stuff is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo EASY! I don't WANT TO DO THIS!" whined Trunks placing a pouting face on. Bulma's glare returned.  
  
"You are going to finish school, and you will like it," she stated slowly to the hybrid prince. She turned on her heal and headed to the door, but stopped before leaving his sight. She kept her back turned from him, "I want you to complete your homework now, or you will be missing your dinner!" And with that threat, she was gone.  
  
Trunks shot up from his seat wide eyed and his mouth dropping. 'She did NOT just use the no-dinner threat!' There was silence, causing Trunks to sulk, for it wasn't illusion. Sagging his shoulders, Trunks went back up to the door to grab his 'heavy' backpack and to start on the evil homework of DOOM!  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks pulled out a work sheet he was handed earlier that day from one of his teachers, and he slightly glanced over it. 'Okay... now... let's see the first question. One- what is the color of the sky and why?' Trunks fell over in his chair, a HUGE sweat drop falling from his forehead. He read it over again, and then snorted, 'Does she think we are THIS stupid?!' Tapping his pencil on his paper, he started to become agitated. He scribbled on the paper, 'It's blue... and because it just is.' The prince smirked, "There! Simple as pie! Next question," he stated.  
  
'Question two... If you were the god of this planet, what would you call your self?' A larger sweatdrop could be seen fall from the back of his head. 'Uh... my name...' he thought scribbling that down next to the first answer. Only on the second question, and this paper was starting to drive him crazy. It was so pointless...  
  
'Three- if you were one of the gold fighters from when Cell lived, who would you be?' Trunks just stared at the paper. He began to snap... He created a ki ball in his palm, and the paper would have seen the last of it's days then and there if it wasn't for Bulma's screeching voice that echoed throughout his head. He could only cringe. He made the ki ball vanish in his palm. And wrote with his other hand in a very pained look, 'The 'gold warrior' with a sword...' Trunks gave a small sigh before wiping his brow, "That was a close one... NEXT!"  
  
'Four- have you ever met someone famous?' Trunks paused and pulled out a piece of paper and started to list, 'Let's see... The gold fighters... The strongest man on earth... (Krillin) An android... Mr. Satan... *cough* whoisafraud *cough* ... his daughter... Um... Goku, a martial artist... Master Roshi... Yamcha... (insert about 15 other names) and who am I missing...' Trunks placed the pencil to his lip. And it seemed that a light bulb went off in his head. 'Oh yeah!' he scribbled down 'Bulma'. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "NEEEEEEXXXXTTT."  
  
'Five- do you think this paper is just a waste of your own time to answer?' Trunks nodded quickly. Scratching a huge YES on the paper. And as soon as he finished with that question, he noticed and read the note at the bottom of the page.  
  
'HAH! So I have tricked you into doing this quick survey! Suckers! If you have completed this paper, you have just spent a few moments of your precious homework time doing something completely pointless! Which is proving how lazy you are! Now get to work on the real homework!'  
  
Trunks' was THIS close to blowing a gasket. He was slightly twitching too. Oh how he wanted to strangle his teacher at this moment! He looked into his homework folder and pulled out the next assignment. History. His facial expression dropped. Joy. Looking at the stapled sheets of paper, he counted all of them.  
  
"Ten." Ten pages of research needed to be done from the reading in his history book. What fun! He glared up to the sky. 'If this is your way of getting me to suffer... you are going a damn good job! But you better watch your back green bean; I'll be after you as soon as this work is completed.'  
  
*^*  
  
Dende looked down at the teen smirking, "Oh? Is that so?" he questioned mockingly petting a pink flamingo. "Well then... you will NEVER have the chance to come up and get me!" Raising his hand into the air the Namek cackled. "And may the pointless homework load increase!" It was so.  
  
*^* Two hours and thirteen minutes later...  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks' was FINNALLY finished with his history packet of evil questions. He looked as his poor hand, which had become numb. His poor, poor hand! He shook it a few times before sighing. He could have sworn that there were fewer pages to work on in that packet...  
  
"Now... what's next..." He looked into his homework folder once again pulling out a math work sheet. He smirked, 'Just one page... not bad!' He looked at the clock and back to his paper, 'This will get done in NO time!' And so he started his math.  
  
'Now, for the first problem; 3x + 27/384's (42) + 4y = 8, what does x equal?' Trunks blinked, and a loud groan could be heard. This was most defiantly going to take longer than he had thought. Using his super saiyan speed, he wrote the problem down on the paper. He looked at it for a moment before nodding and moving to the next problem.  
  
"Okay... what is 1+1?"  
  
".........." Trunks just stared at the paper, and scribbled down an answer.  
  
'Anyone would know that one.' And the number on his paper read 3.  
  
He looked onto the next problem.  
  
'If two trains left at the same time, one at 94 miles per hour and he other at 68 miles per hour, about what time would the two trains be halfway on their trips?'  
  
Trunks just stared at the paper once again. His face became red with anger.  
  
"THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" he yelled throwing the worksheet to the other side of the room. He grabbed his lavender locks of hair and growled in frustration. It wasn't like his teacher would take it as a grade! Trunks froze... well... maybe it did... A sweat drop fell from the back of his head.  
  
He pulled one more work sheet from his folder. He was slowly becoming scared, so he bit his lip and looked at it. His facial expression dropped, "A crossword puzzle..." And it wasn't your ordinary crosswords. Oh no! It was one that took at least the whole page up along with a separate page that was filled with clues. And there was no word bank... it all had to be found in the text book... Just the princes' luck.  
  
He began sulking, "Why me?"  
  
*  
  
Bulma had decided to check up on her son. He had been in the study room for about three hours now... and she was slightly worried. Either he was still in the room, or he had wised up and escaped out a window long ago.  
  
Opening the door to where her son was, she looked in the room. There sat Trunks twitching as he looked at yet another worthless worksheet. Bulma couldn't help but gasp at her son as she ran to him.  
  
"Trunks! What's wrong?!" she asked him concerned.  
  
The teen looked up at his mother and pointed to the paper, "Sssuch... worthless... HOMEWORK!" He broke down in sobs.  
  
Bulma blinked. 'I think I have finally found a way to break Trunks mentally...'  
  
'What was that woman?!' asked Vegeta thru the saiyan bond the two held. Bulma growled as she shrieked in her mind to hear Vegeta scream out in pain aloud. She gave a small smirk before looking to Trunks. She shook her head in pity as she gazed down at him. She knew she had to do something... or this could get ugly.  
  
*  
  
Trunks arrived at school avoiding the big mob of girls that chased him as soon as he set foot on the school grounds, and he found his friend Goten at the usual place the two would meet.  
  
"Hi Goten."  
  
The teen blinked at the prince. "What happened to you?" asked the son of Goku.  
  
"I was forced to do my homework last night."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Trunks nodded slowly as he made it into the classroom. He and Goten took desks not far from the door, and taking a seat he opened his backpack. About to pull out the homework he had worked so long on, he noticed a big pile of ash where it should have been. His expression slightly faltered but lightened at the same time.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, I assume that you have your homework today," stated the teacher at the front of the room.  
  
Trunks gave a nervous chuckle as he placed a hand behind his head. "Well... actually... I think a saiyan might have eaten it..."  
  
**  
  
Okay, now that's the end of another one-shot fic! Please review and tell me what you think. If you do like to read my fics and want to keep up with which fics are updated, I do state which fics get updated with a small summery of the chapter or my own opinion about it. It's located in my information page. Just a little note there. Anyways... you must be wondering why I had wanted to write this... it was actually to help me vent on a few subjects that I had to complete that seemed very pointless to me... But yeah... Thanks for reading though! Laters for now!  
  
-Takuma 


End file.
